Zbigniew Konopka/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |1999 | |''Dungeon Keeper 2'' | }} |- | |2000 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon’s Blade'' | }} |- | |2000 | |''Hype: The Time Quest'' | }} |- |2000 |''Shōgun: Total War'' | }} |- |2000 |''SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle'' | }} |- |2001 |''Crusaders of Might and Magic'' | }} |- |2001 |''End of Twilight: Zaginiona tarcza wikinga'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Evil Islands: Klątwa zagubionej duszy'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Evil Twin: Kroniki Cypriena'' | }} |- |2001 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' (wersja premierowa) | }} |- |2001 |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Necronomicon: Świt ciemności'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Orientalne noce'' | }} |- |2001 |''Real War: Prawdziwa wojna'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''The Ward: Posłaniec z przyszłości'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Airline Tycoon Evolution'' | }} |- |2002 |''Conquest: Wojny pogranicza'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' | |- | |2002 | |''Hooligans: Europejska zadyma'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Starmageddon'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Syberia'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Władca pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Grom: Terror w Tybecie'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Prince of Persia: Piaski Czasu'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- |2003 |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- |2004 |''Far Cry'' (wersja premierowa) | }} |- | |2004 | |''Hobbit'' | }} |- |2004 |''Shrek 2'' | }} |- |2005 |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Legend: Hand of God'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Overclocked: Historia o przemocy'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' | }} |- |2009 |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- |2009 |''Jak & Daxter: Zaginiona granica'' | }} |- |2009 |''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' | }} |- |2010 |''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' | }} |- |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War III'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- |2011 |''Majesty 2: Wojna o Ardanię'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI'' | }} |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Puppeteer'' | }} |- |2013 |''Ratchet & Clank: NEXUS'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- |2015 |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- |2015 |''Uncharted: Fortuna Drake’a'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- |2016 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- |2017 |''Knack II'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |}